XOXO
by XxFLASHERxX
Summary: EB, JB, ET, TB, EmR, AJ. AU OOC. Its forks, drama, cullens, swans, blacks, and more drama. Oh and theres a gossip girl writing about all of their lives. aint life fun when the whole town knows about yours? RR
1. GG1

_It's a New Year, fellow Forks students, and boy do we have some gossip already to go._

_Lauren, caught with her cousin in New York again, tsk tsk tsk, won't she ever learn? Family and sex just don't work well...._

_Mike Newton, well, not necessarily news as he just got another restraining order from Jessica. We all know Jessica loves the attention, and the obsession; why put a restraining order on the poor little stalker?_

_Oh, don't worry; I didn't forget our favourite little incest family. _

_As we all know A and J, and Em and R were the biggest news last year. With all the sneaking and hiding around from mamma and poppa Cullen; hoping they wouldn't find out that their adopted little babies were all grown up and doing the deed, with their other own adopted siblings. But we all came to terms with it..._

_But now the biggest news that we all know you ladies are dying to hear. E is still on the market ladies! Yes I hear your squeals of joy, BUT, as loyal informer Jessica informed; our favourite little hunk was caught with a certain strawberry blonde on New Years in Paris. She's informed to be American, from Alaska, and is old hunnies with E. The full lipped bubbly, blonde looks to be our newest piece of goss._

_Her name from here on out will be T. SO look out E's lover, there's a new girl on the block; living on Peach street with her sister's._

_Not to much of a post, the same boringness of Forks just with a new ditzy blonde. But it is just the first morning of a New Year._

_Until next time_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_


	2. GG2

Alice.

Forks High's very own, in the flesh, gossip queen (even gave gossip girl a run for her money when she first got here). She knows everything about everyone. No one knows how she finds this stuff out, but she does. She knows everyone's dark secret, everyone's hidden skeleton, everyone's worst nightmare.

She never tells anyone her knowledge though. Except once when Lauren was caught with her hand down Jasper's pants at a homecoming, the following week everyone (including Lauren's parents) knew she was of screwing her second cousin. That's how everyone knew about the first time, the second time was just a scandal found out by her maids who told everyone they knew. But I'm sure Alice didn't put in a little arm twisting for that one too.

It ruined her social life and her future.

Who knew someone so small could be so evil?

Alice walked up to Jasper who was waiting for her and smiled, her little nose scrunching slightly.

Sorry. Something so small and cute be so evil?

Jasper.

Alice's boyfriend, a guy not to fuck. If you do, you're entire life could be ruined from just one tinny whiny little rumour... I wonder who would start that?

He's quiet, sensitive and fierce. You'd never think he's the kind of guy who could and would willingly like to kick someone's ass just for the fun of it. Blame Alice if you will, she's the one who always pressure's him into being the bigger man...

He's not the kind of person that takes peoples shit... but if a dead body turns up in Forks, go see Jasper. I'm sure he'd be more than cooperating.

He's your typical manic depressive, scared wrists, drug induced personality, sadistic masochistic son of bitch. But come on, who doesn't love a bit of S&M every now and then?

Rosalie.

Rosalie, the most gorgeous woman you will ever meet!

But, she's a bitch to say the least. We all know why she's so bitter, and we can't blame her really. If you had a miscarriage at the age of 16 and found out you could never have kids again; you'd be a little grumpy too.

But she's not really the Ms. Perfect, so why does she have the right to judgment queen? She grew up in New York, Queens. If it weren't for Carlisle she'd be Ms. Ghetto on some talk show screaming "Yo' my babies daddy!"

Emmet.

Fork's very own big, monstrous looking teddy bear. This funny, loud, slightly dumb guy couldn't hurt a fly... unless they fucked with his family off course.

His biggest weakness would be Rosalie, previously stated. They adore one another, anyone touches her it's goodbye testicles.

We all learned that from the incident with James last year.

And of course.

Edward.

Fork's local bad boy. He drinks, he sniffs, he fucks, he's got attitude.

You hurt his family, you die.

That's the way it used to be. Now all he cares about is himself, if that. He's usually to dope up on coke, to hypo from speed, or way to out of it from hash.

This expression is used way to often but In this case, it's needed:

Edward, you've changed man.

Who's this? The beautiful, brunette, dough eyed, beauty with the thigh high boots?

No it couldn't be could it?

She couldn't be....

It isn't....

It can't be...

It is....

There's only one person that needs to hear this right now

Gossip Girl.


	3. GG3

_**Hey yall, forgot about AN's :D ok so AN :) hi, hope you like this story, i've got a few more chapters lined up so if peoples want me to keep putting them up just say so. first story, used to have other acounts but i like forgot passwwords :S so yeah, hope you like this story. **_

**_DISCLAIMER i do not own anything from the twilight books, except for .. well the twilight books. but i dont own anything inside of them.. except the pages.. god i fail. u get the drift tho right?_**

_Well, well, well kiddies; aren't we in for a treat this year?_

_I was just informed by a certain junior that we have an old friend back in town._

_This old friend has big brown eyes, long, messy brown hair, and the prettiest little face you have ever seen._

_The bitchiest comebacks, the most gossip posted by moi about her, forks very own winona rider..._

_Still haven't guess?_

_Well, my dear friends, our B is back._

_Why, may you ask?_

_What for, may you ask?_

_What has happened during her absence, you may ask?_

_I don't have these answer's, but I will get them._

_I assure you; that this means drama._

_Now that our B is back, put your seat belt on, this one's going to be a hell of a long year._

_Thank god, things were getting boring._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl._


	4. GG4

**AN hi again. Hope to get some reviews :D even if they say the stories gay at elast I'll know someones reading :D ive got up to chapter seven written so if peoples want me to continue witht his story just say so :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing :p**

_Hm, the level of curiosity is slightly suffocating. Can you feel the humidity rising with it?_

Bella walked into the cafeteria at lunch, looking side to side as she saw everyone watching her. She rolled her eyes, cussing under her breath as she walked up to the lunch line. She was unimpressed with he food displayed so just decided on getting an apple and lemonade.

She walked through the lunch tables, some people looking, some whispering, and some pretending to mind their own business and then when they thought she couldn't see, looked her way. She had to give the nosy bastards credit, they were consistent.

"Bella," she heard from her left.

She turned and saw Angela waving her over to the table she was sitting at. There was Angela, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric and Lauren sat. Lauren sat a little out of the circle, as though she weren't sure she was supposed to sit in and talk with them or not.

_Yes go sit with the jocks and cheerleaders of Forks high. You so belong there... _

I walked over and sat on the spare chair next to Mike, he seemed to be pleased with my choice. It was either next to him or next to Jessica, have someone stare at your breasts or be breathed on by the incestive bitch; you do the math.

_Can't you just sense the awkwardness like a 6__th__ sense?_

"Bella, hey, it's so nice to see you again!" Angela said sincerely.

"Thanks," she said, looking down smiling.

"Yeah, nice to see your style hasn't changed..." Jessica said her nose high up in the air.

Bella smiled as if humouring a child. She wore a pair of faded jeans with rips in them, with a pair of black converses, a white singlet that ended just below her belly button, a tight black hoody over it, unzipped.

"Hey Mike, do you still have Jessica's used underwear from last year?" she asked still staring at Jessica in the eye.

"You what!" Jessica screamed.

As Jessica and Mike continued to yell at one another, Angela spoke quietly to Bella, "You know, I really did miss you."

"I know, I missed you too," Bella said looking down.

"Things have been a hell of a lot more boring! Gossip Girls had pretty much nothing to write about without you," she said jokingly.

_Ain't that the truth._

Bella laughed half heartedly.

Angela's face went blank as she stared past Bella and to another table.

Bella frowned and turned around to see their table.

_Fun, fun, fun._

There sat the family of five plus one.

Edward sat there; face arrogant and twisted with stubbornness and pain. He put his arm around the big boobed blonde sitting next to him.

Bella felt her face twist with pain. She knew that the rest of his family was watching her, waiting to see her reaction.

Edward locked lips with the blonde, eyes wide open as he watched Bella watch, her eyes burning with tears of anger.

"Bella?" Angela said with a low voice.

Bella pushed out of her chair, making large screeching sound over the loud chatter. She walked hurriedly out of the cafeteria into the halls.

"Bella," she heard that pixie-like voice call out.

She turned around to see Alice Cullen herself standing there. She wore a black mini skirt, red pumps, and a long sleeved black and red diamond patterned shirt.

"Hey Alice," she said, her voice low and steady, looking down.

"That's all? 'Hey Alice'? That's all I get?" she asked in mock amazement.

"What did you want? What did you expect?" she scoffed, turning around fully and staring over at her with wide eyes.

"How about why you left? Why you didn't tell me? Why you didn't tell Edward?" she asked her voice filled with accusations. Bella just looked down, as a few tears slid down her face and she bit her quivering lip.

"Why I didn't tell..." she broke of with a dry laugh.

Bella flinched as the bell went and kids begun to pour out of the cafeteria. Alice looked around and then walked up to Bella extremely close, grabbing her arm.

"Come on Bella, you owe it to me," she said, gritting her teeth.

Bella scoffed looking back up, "I owe you nothing."She said, ripping her arm out of her grip. "Oh and if you really want to know, ask your _brother_," she scoffed walking away.

He looked up from his disgusting food, shaking his head.

His eyes landed on Angela's table, only to see a new student sitting with them.

"Bella..." he heard himself whisper, his whole family and girlfriend hearing him.

She was smiling, that smile that he used to love.

All of those feeling ran back. He could feel his heart outbreak into a racing beat. He heard her laughter in his ears. He felt his veins rush with liquid fire.

He felt himself begin to stand, to walk over there, to take her into his arms and kiss her.

And then it all flooded back. She left. She left him. She left because of him.

He frowned at the anger he felt. For himself. For her. For himself again because he had Tanya under his arm, in his bed at night, and not her.

Her eyes reached him, her face shocked and then turning to pain as she saw Tanya. He liked seeing the pain on her face, he hated seeing it on her face, he hated himself for liking the pain on her face.

Before he could stop himself he bent down and kissed Tanya, with his best work. Being sure to bite down on her bottom lip like he knew Bella used to love.

Bella jumped up and left, almost crying. He pushed Tanya away, taking a mouthful of his coke and continuing to stair at his food.

Bella walked into class and saw that the only spare seat was next to him. She stopped walking, biting her tongue and then letting out a laugh as the class watched with interest.

She continued walking towards the seat, smiling dryly at something she was thinking. She sat down on the stool next to him, leaning in on the desk allowing her lower back to expose her skin, the tattoo that he insisted on her getting on 16TH showing for the world.

She flicked her hair to the side, exposing her neck where he used to love to bite down on when they made out.

Boy did she know how to make a guy want her and hate her at the same time, Edward frowned, turning away from her, tapping his pen on the table in the now silent room.

The silence was becoming unbearable as Bella crossed her leg over the other, playing with the necklace hanging from her neck, knowing full well that Edward and most of the other guys in the room were enjoying the view.

"Class, class, I am here..." the late teacher said, walking through the door, books in hands, finally breaking the unbearable silence.

Bella sat on the gym floor, writing on her legs that were exposed from her blue mini shorts. Her long hair fell over her exposed shoulders and chest from the sleeveless uniform top.

"Shit!" Bella yelled as a volley ball came flying her way, she being able to move just in time for it not to slam into her head.

Giggles were heard from Jessica and a group of girls who just shrugged and continued giggling.

Bella rolled her eyes, standing up and leaning against the wall.

"Nah man, full price or none at all..." she heard a voice from the outside the exit door. She subtly inched closer to the door, listening intently.

"Dude, I'll have the money for you tomorrow, I swear... I just need this one fix..." she heard the voice of Mike Newton begging outside.

She bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Mike had always been the goody two shoes, never doing dope, never drinking, never taking an E at a party.... I wonder what he's fixed on... she wondered, leaning her head closer to the door.

"No can do my friend..." laughed he other voice.

"Fine... Fuck you... my friend..." Bella didn't have enough time to scramble away and look like she didn't hear anything before mike pushed the door open, scratching obsessively at his right hand that already had a large sour on it from the scratching.

Mike stared at her, eyes darting around the room before he went storming over to the benches.

Bella laughed, pulling the exit door open and stepping outside into the cold.

She saw a guy, his back to her, his posture looking like he was lighting a cigarette.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... selling drugs to school boys. You should no better," she smiled as the guy laughed, still not turning around.

"So should you... thought you'd of learned from last time. Drug dealers in alley ways is a no no," he sighed in mock shame.

She frowned. Did she know this guy? From the back he looked about in college... she defiantly didn't no him. And what the hell is he talking about? Alley ways? Drugs?

....

Wait?

Could it be?

No...

It is...

"Jacob?" she whispered in disbelief.


	5. GG5

_Boys and girls, do we have a treat for you?_

_Oh yes we do._

_As was previously stated, B is back._

_Obviously we were hoping for some juicy reunions._

_A and B, like sisters, until B up and left for no reason. What reunion did these little BFF's have? Fight in the corridor? Hmm, not that entertaining... But what did the comment "Ask E" mean? Does our E know why our B left? Was it because of E?_

_Unfortunately E and B didn't have a blow up. They did however do the jealousy act, which might I say, very low E, very low. But B didn't do much better when she had every guy in BIO drooling after her when she sat next to E. I guess immaturity is in and painful out brakes of fighting is out._

_But the most surprising of all; the reunion of B and Jac._

_Jac, you may ask. _

_Oh him... you may say._

_He's old news... you may say._

_Jac and B were seen jumping into each others embrace in the alley next to the gym. _

_Now with our B, our Jac, and our jealous and hurt other teen royalty of the 21__st__ century; I think this year just got a whole lot better._

_Until next time,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_


	6. GG6

"Party down at La Push," Jessica smirked, looking down at her black berry as well as all the rest of the BIMBOS of the school. Minus Angela who sat next to Bella playing with the straw in her drink.

"When?" Mike asked, the sore on his hand had healed over slightly and he wasn't sweating so Bella guessed he got his fix after all.

"Tomorrow night," Lauren answered from her spot on the outer circle, everyone glared at her for speaking and she shut up and looked back down at her nails.

"Oh, that means you can't go right Bella?" Jessica smiled sweetly, the slightest of clueless looks on her face. Oh how Bella dreamed of smashing her face into Jessicas uneaten plate of food.

"What do you mean?" asked Bella realising what she had said.

"Oh... I guess you don't know..." she said innocently and side glanced at her two minions on either side, Bella didn't think they were worth learning their names so they are now Bimbo 2 and Bimbo 3. All three bimbos looked down at there phones/black berrys and smirked, all handing it up to her at the same time.

_Things have been rather boring with the lack of drama coming from B. I thought things would get more interesting after we had our queen B back but she hasn't even tried to regain her position. Anywhoo I just called in to tell you of an interesting little event lil old me found out about tomorrow night. Swans. Cullens. Dinner. Cullens residents. _

_Hopefully things will be getting a little more hot and spicy._

_Until next time_

_XOXO_

_Gossip girl_

Bella stared at all three screens, jaw open, eyebrow arched.

"Fuck." Was all she said.

She looked over at the Cullen table to see them all staring at her as well, all witht eh same expression.

She jumped up from her seat. The seat making a screeching sound on the floor.

She stormed over to their table, her black tight shirt slid up her body even further so that it was above her navel, her dark grey shaded jeans were tight with rips int he bottom and her converses stomped with the sound of her feet.

"What the fuck is this?" she fumed, throwing Jessica's Black berry on the table. She swears she heard Jessica gasp and then hiss bitch under her breath. Browny point for Bella.

"You tell us," Alice snarled, her spiky hair getting slightly more spiked if possible.

She sighed, "Was this your parentals or mine?" she tapped her foot on the ground.

The family looked at each other cluelessly, until Emmet put his hand up, "Ours... and yours..." he shrugged as they gave him death stairs.

"You mean... they don't know?" she asked, her eyes opening wide.

"Do they not know that we like hate you? No they don't..." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Go back to your nails Barbie and leave the thinking to the grown ups," Bella smiled sweetly.

"Bitch," Rosalie snarled.

"Slut," Bella blew a kiss to her before turning back to the others, "So they think we're all still... buddies?" she said scrunching her nose slightly at the word.

"Mhm, we're tight," scoffed Jasper as he rolled his eyes, slinging his arm around Alice. Alice smiled slightly.

"Like this," Bella crossed her middle finger and index over one another before rolling her eyes and turning to walk away.

Fuck.

"WTF!" squealed "Tanya" as she bumped her easily D cup twins into Bellas easily just C's.

"This just gets better..." huffed Bella as she ran a hand through her messed brown hair.

"OMFG is this that brat who broke my pookies heart?" Tanya gasped.

Bella caught herself from laughing as she turned slightly and looked at Edward who had stayed quiet through out the whole event, "Pookie?" she asked.

"It is. You know you have some nerve showing up here," she said, nodding her head matter of fact like.

"I have some nerve? Jessica Simpson get your brains out your tits and go back to Malibu with your trashy fake tan," Bella rolled her eyes.

"You little bitch," she huffed, pushing her shoulders.

"Bitch I just spent the last 6 months in Queens so if you want to see me use a shivvy made from your no sugar fat free coke and mess up that pretty little face of yours, touch me again, if not back the fuck off," she said, all up in her face like.

Ok so she spent one month in New York on the upper east side, and went to the Bronx once in that whole time and she only knows what a shivy is by watching Gilmore girls btu if it scared this little skank of it all works out.

Her blue eyes widened and she looked horrified, "Eddy Teddy?" she whimpered running over to "Eddy Teddy".

"What the fuck is with the pet names?" she was five minutes away from stomping her foot and damn it she didn't care who knew.

"Bella run along," Edward sighed as he had the blonde in his arms and his arms were hovering over her arms since he didn't know what to do with them as he had a disgusted look on his face as if he were changing a diaper.

"You say fetch and I run," she saluted, satisfied that she'd ruined his lunch

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" Edward huffed as he slammed into his seat, wiping at his tear stricken shirt.

"Probably not but it was entertaining," she smirked as she stared ahead.

"You know I always thought when.. if you came back you'd of changed, but I never thought you'd become a bitch..." he shook his head.

"Aw hun you and me both know this is the nicer version of me..." she smiled, stroking his cheek slightly.

His jaw tightened. It was. She was a bitch before, even worse, but he knew even though know one else could see it that she had more to her. That there were reasons to her hostility, that she was vulnerable, that sometimes, not very often, but sometimes she did jusr want to be held and told that she was beautiful.

He didn't know if that Bella was there anymore. He'd seen that Bella slightly poke through at the beginning of the month when she'd first arrived back, but he hadn't seen her once, not since he broke the last of heart that he held.

After that moment at the beginning of the month, they'd slowly started to speak again. And when he says speak he means share insults or dark puns at their past together that makes it all seem like a joke now.

"Class, Class, settle down. Today I will be talking to you about-"

Oh god please not him... groaned Edward inwardly.

Edwards eyes had gazed out the window and he saw Jacob Black on his motorbike. The same motor bike from 2 years ago the one they had both fixed up together, the one that changed everything.

Jacob through a pebble at the window, grabbing Bella's attention. She jerked her eyes to the window, a large smile brightening her face.

Edward felt a pang through his chest. He saw that look on her face, the look she used to get with him. She had once described it as fireworks going off in her chest and stomach, but instead of hot sparks of fire it was like little glimmers of pure ecstasy. Most people would just call it butterflies but not Bella. She always did like to describe things to the exact.

The smile went of and into a mischievous smirk as she turned her eyes to Edward, "Pookie, do you think you could cover for me? Thanks Eddy Teddy," she whispered, winking before jumping ontop of the table, sliding her but along the smooth table top. Her legs came to Edward and he didn't budge he stared her down with a frown. She tilted her head to the side and pouted. He still didn't move. She arched her legs up to either side of him, lingering there. He felt his breath halt. And before he knew it she lifted her legs up completely and had them on his other side. She slid her legs out the open window and slid her upper body through the 30 cm give of the window.

She fell down the meter to the ground and smiled. Looking up at Edward she winked before blowing him a kiss and running of to Jacob.

Edward closed his eyes and shook his head, a small smile on his face. If she wanted to play it this way, fine, she'd get it back three times harder. And hey, she always did like it hard.


End file.
